Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Highschool
by Britany Daughter of Athena
Summary: The life after going through two wars were probably enough for this average looking teen. Deep inside were issues nobody had ever experienced. He and Annabeth had gone through it all. This takes place after the Giant War with the mother of the giants. (If anyone has any ideas of what they feel should be in this story, message me. I will be re-writing many chapters.Quality problems)
1. Nightmares

Paul Pov.

I walked into a room full of laughter. A young man was sleeping and the other students were puting random items up his nose. Very immature. I started taking steps closer to see if I could stop this non-sense. Once I took a closer look, I noticed it was Percy. He was struggling in his sleep with tears coming out of his eyes, and looking like he's going to explode. He was mumbling, "NO LUKE! STOP!" and "ANNABETH, NO!" I tried to wake him up out of his slumber. He didn't stir. Damn it! I can't concentrate with all of the noise within this room, and the only I can get Percy to wake is by contacting a certain blonde hair- grey eyes girled. I need to call Annabeth. She is the only one who can wake him at a time like this. She should be at camp, so it should be safe to call her cell-phone. Thank gods she is going to come to school here soon. Someone needs to keep an eye on Percy.

"Students! Sit down in your asigned seats!" I call out to the class. "Turn your text-books to page 429 and read the poem. Then, continue on to answering the questions on your worksheets." After a ton of grubling, the class managed to calm down.

I quickly walk out of the room to call Annabeth. "Hello?" I hear a female voice on the other end. There were a ton of banging sounds in the back-round. Thank the gods! "Can you hurry over here. Percy won't wake up from his nightmare. Hurry!" "Coming! I'm going to grab Blackjack and head straight over!" With that she hung up.  
About five minutes later she walked into my classroom. All of the students shifted in their seats, staring at the 'strange new-comer' Immediately she went to Percy, whose face was beaded with sweat. She started mumbling in Percy's ear and rubbing his back gently. His face relaxed into a more comfortable position. Suddenly, his face cringed. He woke up suddenly, and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He uncapped it looking startled.

* * *

Percy Pov.

I was having the worst dream yet. We were in the Olympus throne room. As in we, I mean Grover, Annaebeth, and myself. I saw myself handing Luke the knife that was supposed to be his downfall. Once he got it in his reach and grip, he began stabbing himself all over the place. Blood poured from his puncture wounds that shouldn't have been able to happen due to the curse of Achilles."NO LUKE! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I did not want that reputation in my head forever. Then that part of the world dissolved. The the dream shifted and Annabeth was standing back to back with me fighting off monsters, while on the bridge with Kronos. Ethan Nakamura came down with his poisonous blade, and instead of just the arm, he stabbed Annabeth right in the chest. "ANNABETH, NO!" She then whispered, so soft I can barely hear her, "Go, I can see the gates of Hades." She then goes limp in my arms. Her pale face smiling at me- mocking me. I never got to tell her how I feel. I couldn't save her. The world shifted once again. I was in a dark pit with Annabeth-Tartarus. There were monsters all around us, closing in. I've killed most of these monsters before. Killing them was now coming back to haunt me. Annabeth, who had a broken ankle, was attacked first. I was then attacked while I was distracted by her blood curling scream. I felt the life drain out of me. Just then, I realized this is just a dream. Annabeth's alive and so am I. happiness filled me, but that doesn't mean I wasn't startled by the person rubbing my back. I uncapped my sword, preparing to fight.

It was Annabeth staring at me with sympathy, not some monster that wanted my organs in a display case. I kissed her not thinking about where I was, relieved. Passion filled me and I never wanted to separated from her again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hers around my neck. A bomb could've dropped, and we wouldn't know a thing. Paul cleared his throat. We stopped and both of our faces blushed, tomato red. I was beginning to think about the class staring at Annabeth and I. "I-I had a dream where you died. I couldn't stand it." I whispered, my eyes getting warm. I looked at Paul. "Can she be a guest for the day, please?" I gave him my 'baby seal look', as Piper would call it. "Fine, Mr. Jackson. Just let me tell the principal." I smiled a weak smile. I had been very easy to break here lately. It must be Tartarus messing with me again. Whenever I was with Annabeth I was better at being strong and vise versa.

* * *

Annabeth Pov.

Looking at Percy had made me want to cry. He looked as fragile as a china tea-cup. He had tears coming out of his eyes at a steady pace. I walked over, more like ran for my life, over to him. I rubbed his back and whispered, "Είναι εντάξει. Αν ξυπνήσεις όλα θα είναι πάνω. "It's all right. If you wake up it will all be over." He woke up suddenly and uncapped his sword. He relaxed when he noted it was just me. "I-I had a dream where you died. I couldn't stand it." He kissed me and I did the same. This was just as passionate as when we were captured in Tartarus with those empousi. During that time we both ended up in just our underwear. Paul cleared his throat. Both of us blushed like a tomato. I didn't want to leave Percy and it didn't look like he wanted to either. "can she be a guest for today, please?" He gave him a puppy eyed look. Paul put on his teacher face. "Fine, Mr. Jackson. Just let me tell the principal." Percy smiled the widest smile I'd seen on him in days.


	2. Another Perspective

(A/N: I do realize that a few of these characters will be a year or two younger than Percy and Annabeth. They do have different classes all except for things like Greek, Latin, and a couple other electives. I am not in highschool yet, so I don't know all the details.)

Percy's Pov.  
Everyone knows how sullen I can get during the day, but today, instead of pitying looks, they were giving me a 'good-for-you-smile'. It must show how much Annabeth affects my mood. I can now joke without feeling lonely and I think my sleepless nights will get better.

* * *

(this is the day Annabeth is visting)

Samantha's Pov.  
Percy is very undepressed looking today. The black bags under his eyes aren't as defined as yesterday's, as if he had a coffee with extra caffeene. Normally he would just sulk around with a haunted look in his eyes, like he's seen anything and everything terrible, but you could tell he would try to not be upset for the others around him. He never talked about himself and what he did during the last year, and before that time. When someone would ask, he would literally jump, and then eye them suspiciously like they would attack him. He would put a mental wall up and try to change the subject to something common, like the weather. Sometimes, when the bell rings, he would wince and put his hand to his pocket.

Today though, he is more highper-active than usual (which is saying a lot since he is always highper) since the strange blonde girl came to visit.

Percy does have a few friends that he hangs out with here at school, those of which are nothing alike. Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and a few others he met at a summer camp this summer, are those he spends time with. They have a similar look in their eyes, like a military veteran would after blood-shed.

Today, I saw the new girl who has the familiar look in her eyes as Percy. I could see them whispering in another language, (was that Greek?) and holding hands while walking down the hallway.

Sometimes in that strange group they would mutter strange things. For example, 'Oh my gods!' and 'What the Hades!'. Those things would cause all of them to say things like, 'Been there' and 'Met them'. Those were the only people he would laugh around, though he ordinarily seems like he was missing somebody who had a very deep place in his heart, soul, and mind.

The new girl Annabeth treats him like he is a part of her, and he as if she as a part of him. She is very much like him, but different is so many ways. They both have the same cursing vocabulary, and the same look as if they've seen everything. Other than that, though, they were different. They're personalities, most of their interests, lie in different universes all together.

That new girl is his other half.

* * *

Martha's Pov.  
Annabeth, went to my school. She is a very jittery person, and that's an understatement. I heard she went on this trip to Rome and to Greece over the summer, though she never wants to talk about it. Most of the time she sits with Frank, Jason, and Hazel during lunch, who she met in this last year. She always speaks to them about this 'boyfriend'.Most don't believe a sulky, scared-of-her-own-shadow-type girl can have one. When she talks of him she speaks of Mt. St. Helens, California, some muttering of 'Jupiter', and stuff like The Sea of Monsters. I have no clue what she is talking about, though. Sometimes she says things like 'If only Percy were here, he would know what to do'. I am guessing that is her 'boyfriend'.  
Also, everyone is scared of Annabeth like she's a time-bomb just waiting to go off. She has this crazy look is her eyes like she would kill you if you offended her in any way possible, or if you mentioned what she did this summer. If someone does offend her, her friends would hold her back while she shouts, "I saved ALL of your asses, and you don't even know the half of it!" So many people were happy when they found she and her group of friends were moving to New York. We endured enough stress from her.


	3. Odd greetings

Let me know if the characters sound a bit OOC and give me some tips on how to correct my mistakes.

Percy Pov.  
Today I feel like I can fly, but tthen again, only Jason can do that. Just because Annabeth's here, I feel like my old self. I can tell that the same goes for her. My friends who stayed here after the war are surprised to see me have such a fast recovery from my 'Annabeth Deprived State of Mind'. The only thing that seems to keep me going is her. While I was walking through the white tiled hall, I saw my friend Carter by my locker. He seemed surprised to see me with a wide grin. It's like he was seeing me for the first time, although he has seen me all year. Hmmm, maybe I am happier.  
I had my arm over Annabeth's shoulder and she had hers around my waist. "Hey, man! Did you get ahold of some happy pills?" Annabeth looked at him with her calculating look, that can make just about anyone want to die in a hole. And lot of the school population, male and female, were staring at all of us.  
I was like the one everyone thought was different from my first year. One year I'm all happy, the next is filled with depression. This was a side of me I've kept concealed."This man right here was the King of Depression. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to jump from a cliff yet." The thought that he said that made me want to laugh in his face, 'If only you knew!' I smiled at the thought and almost burst out laughing. Okay, I did start to laugh. Annabeth began to laugh just because I was, which caused us to have another round at it. "Hello? Earth to Percy." He said in a terrible walky-talkie voice. I stopped, composing myself to a barely contained giggle, and realized I was rolling on the floor with Annabeth. Blushing, I stood back up, holding my hand out to her. "Yes, psh, Percy to N.A.S.A. Over." He then began to laugh. "Now this is the Percy I've been waiting to hear all year."

* * *

Annabeth's Pov.  
I feel like my issues have just melted away. I feel happier than Tyson with peanut butter, which is pretty happy if you've seen him in action. Percy start having a laughing fit after what his friend said. It was such a relief to hear him start to crack-up, that I started to laugh too. Soon we were both in a pile on the floor. "Hello? Earth to Percy." said his friend Carter. Percy of course had to have some sarcastic remark to follow."Yes, psh, Percy to N.A.S.A. Over." Carter began to laugh. Leo, who appeared while we were giggling, began to laugh to,"Perce, when did you cheer up?" Startled, I went for my knife, and held it against his throat. Percy had his sword out to his back. He winced. "Jeez, guys. No need to freak out. I know you had some tough times going through hell, but no need to go all ninja." He said this all in Greek. I replied in same manner, " Don't sneak up on us, or we might not check to see who it is first." "Yeah, we don't want a Leo-ca-bob. Make your position known before you come up behind us." Percy warned him. Leo nodded so fast, I was afraid it would bobble right off. "What are you guys saying?Is that Greek? Dudes, that's awesome! How do you guys know Greek?" Percy glanced in my direction as if to say 'HELP!'.  
"Oh, er, one of our parents are Greek. Percy's dad, Leo's dad, and my mom." He replied with a very intelligent answer, "Oh, cool." His friend answered with an answer worthy of Percy."Why are you both pointing a ruler and a marker at his throat?" We removed our weapons. The warning bell rang. Saved by the bell. "See ya,Carter!" The three of us, Leo, Percy, and I made our way to our Greek lesson.

* * *

Carter's Pov.  
Those students are strange. Sometimes I wish I can see into their brains to find out what makes them tick and not their front to keep to themselves. Annabeth told her goodbyes, but didn't realize that I had Greek too. I saw some of Percy's normal group and all the new students from Annabeth's school. They were all speaking in that language they knew and... was that Latin? Maybe they all have a parent not originating from America. I made my way to class, avoiding students with things in their hands and finally sat down my assigned seat.


	4. First Day of School for Annabeth

Annabeth's Pov.  
I woke up feeling very drowsy. I didn't sleep well last night due to remembering the fall into the pit of hell, better known as Tartarus again in my dreams. I was tired and cranky from lack of sleep, and waking up screaming for Percy multiple times in the middle of the night. Let's just say, I was not ready for the rest of the day to fall out. Then I remembered, I get to spend the rest of the school year (hopefully without trouble following us like hell hounds caught on a scent) with Percy. I got ready for school inside of my cabin. Most of those going to school in the city are staying at camp.

After eating a breakfast like a bird and getting dressed, I headed up Half-Blood hill to the camp van that will take those of who want to go to school, to school.

* * *

Maria's Pov.  
I was walking down the hall to my locker, when I saw a blonde girl who could be on the cover of a magazine, despite the bags under her eyes. I think her name is Annabeth. I heard of her yesterday. Isn't she the girlfriend of the 'one and only Percy Jackson?' I started heading her way.  
I know, I know, I probably should not mean to her, but I have a reputation to with-hold. Once I got over to her, I shoved her. She didn't fall, which was very rare to happen, because normally those I shove fall straight onto their bottoms, and start to tear up.  
All she did was turn to me and glare. It took all of my will-power possible not to flinch. She had the fiercest eyes I've ever seen. They were grey like a storm cloud that would be the cause of great cities to perish and die. I shuddered involuntarily from the fear I was holding up. Maybe messing with her wasn't the best idea I could think of. I backed away slowly, like an animal trying to escape from its prey. Soon the hallway was almost clear, for most of the school had gone to class. Should I be spying? No, but I could not help it. They muttered a couple of things to each other. He put his hands around the small of her back and she put her arms around his neck. They pulled each other close... and the bell rings. You can see the disappointment on both of their faces and they walked hand in hand to class.

* * *

Annabeth's Pov.  
We were walking down the hall to Greek (who would've known?) or Latin. Sometimes I don't know what went through the person's head when they were choosing our schedules. Maybe there were some godly interference, because I need to thank them.  
Since many of the Californians followed someone from the Greek camp yesterday, we all know our ways in and out of Goode. While walking down the hall I passed a girl with brown stringy hair and a pale ghostly blue eyes, staring at Percy and I from the shadows. She was wearing expensive clothing, and, surprisingly, no make-up. It was the same girl who pushed me in the hall. She is so lucky she is mortal, because I would have had too much fun slicing her puny body with my dagger. An evil smile played on my face as I imagined what her blood would feel like flowing over the tip of my dagger- whoa there me! I need to calm down before I go crazy _again_. Humph.  
We pulled ourselves into the classroom with the rest of the group from Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter.

* * *

Hello! If you have _anything _that you find wrong (or something you like) with this story. Let me know. I will be trying to make the chapters longer, so please be patient. I have been constantly going back to edit chapters, so if you want, go back and look to see if you like the changes.

Thanks,

Brit


	5. Maybe Just a Bit Irritated

Carter Pov.  
I see a strange assortment of people in the classroom. Many looked like they knew each other. Most of them were speaking in a completely fluent way, as if they had learned it as a first language. Why would they be in this class if they were already fluent with Greek? Why not take Spanish, or French, or something. Well, why should I question their motives? I looked around and spotted Percy. I decided to sit in the seat next to him and Annabeth. Since I was in this class the entire year, I could snatch a few words out of their conversation. I heard things like, 'Tartarus', and 'Satyrs' and several things I didn't understand like them saying 'Hades' at random intervals like you would say God's name in vain. I wonder if that's what they're doing. Good question right? Here's another good question. Where did they learn to speak like that? As I looked around the room, I noticed that there were several people talking the way they were.  
The teacher, Mrs. Einsteen, walks in as silent as a slithering snake, and I wait for her to start. It's clear that most of the students recognize her, because she smiles warmly at them, and they return it. She didn't seem fazed by the bunch of fidgeting caused by a LOT of ADHD kids in here. It seems like most of the people in here are. She seemed fidgety herself.

* * *

Percy Pov.  
I see Laura, a demigod who happened to be able to live in the mortal world without fear and who is also our teacher, walk up to the front of the class like she does every day. She smiles at us like a friend would do. Only she knows what Annabeth and I have been through (along with some of the other demigods who went on our quest and fought in both wars, which is a whole textbook worth of experience that you have to be there to understand what happened. We could describe Tartarus, and a Manticore, and a Drakon, and a whole bunch more monsters and hell-like places only Annabeth would have trouble remember the name of. Ever since Annabeth came to my school, I feel like my old self. When she was away, I felt like a piece of me was missing. I felt like I was always on edge worrying what could be happening to her, or what can happen. Being away from her had caused me too many sleepless nights. Every night I would wake up in a cold sweat looking for Annabeth after another fall into Tartarus in my sleep. Maybe I am being a clingy boyfriend, but I need to be with her.

* * *

Annabeth Pov.  
Great. I see Carter walking into this classroom a few seconds after Percy and I do. Carter's in this class too. How wonderful that I can't get away from his nosy ass. And guess what? It get's better. He comes over to sit next to Percy, which happens to be across from me too. He is probably going to probe for information. Right before he sat down, I was in a conversation with Percy about news he got from Grover about a possible Big Three kid. Most people who didn't go to camp, which is a very small few, stared at us strangely, and that also contained Carter. As soon as he sat down, I started to tell Percy how he needs to tell Carter to be less nosy. I can tell by the expression on his face that he is trying to listen to our conversation. He looked very confused, which serves him right. He shouldn't be trying to listen to Percy and I's personal problems anyways.


	6. Nosy Much?

Carter's Pov.  
As I look at Annabeth and Percy talking I can take surprisingly more words out of their conversation, which in turn, confused me. Actually, I can hear their entire conversation like it' English. I have a minor case of Dyslexia, so it's kind of difficult to write English. While taking this class, I realized how easy it was for me to write and read in this language. I can here Annabeth saying, "You're _friend_ here," she points at me, "is getting very annoying with his whole sitting around pretending not to be interested in us, and then BOOM! He comes and sits next to us here in class." Dude he is getting his butt chewed, but then again, _I_ am getting my butt chewed _too_. Starting to scowl, I stared at the wall. What is so important that I'm not allowed to hear? "-doesn't need to find out about you being a child of the Big Three." I think. Big Three? What the _Hell_ does that mean? I need to make a note for research. I pull my miniature notepad, and begin scribbling what I need to.

* * *

Piper's Pov.  
I am sitting in Greek class. _Absolutely. Bored._ I _already_ know this stuff, though that means I will have an easier year, and time to work on homework, but if I was put into a more difficult class, I would be learning something new. Although, I do see a bunch of people from camp talking and chatting in Greek. I stare at Leo, trying to get his attention, but he was too busy playing with the bolts he took out of his tool belt. I have said to him that it would look strange to a bunch of 'regular' high schoolers to see him wearing it, but he said, and I quote, "Maybe I just want to make a fashion statement." He walked into the school, smiling. I have no clue how he doesn't get in trouble for having hammers in class, but I guess it's covered by the 'mist'.

* * *

Leo's Pov.  
I see Piper staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I ignore her to see what she would do. I mean, I could get into some serious crap if ignore her too much. Let's just say, she has very powerful charm-speak. Taking things out of my tool-belt, and begin fiddling with things to make a helicopter similar to the one that plunged to its death while Jason, Piper, and I were fighting evil spirits that kept hitting on Piper. Now, _that_ was creepy. I turn to see a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like a million bucks, looked like she lived in a mansion, and _totally_ out of my league. Just my type. I walk up to her and say, "Did you fall from Olympus, because you look like the goddess of_ loooove."_ Wow, that was the lamest line ever. Thunder boomed. Apparently Zeus agrees. She just ignored me, and continued her conversation with her mortal friends. Wow. Never thought that line wouldn't work. At least at camp, everyone loved me because I went on a life or death mission, _AND_ created the totally awesome, big, bad, big cheese, mother of all warships. I walked back to my seat with my head and shoulders drooped. Piper said is a very rude sarcastic manner, "_Wow_, I didn't _think_ they would deny you _this_ time." I mumbled a quick shut-up and continued fiddling with my bolts until I had a fully operative mini-helicopter and remote control. You know what I did next? I flew it around like an ordinary kid would if he had a mini helicopter. Long story short, it ended up planting the hot girl in the face, getting tangled in her hair. Even though we Camp Half-Blood kids know the teacher personally, I got sent to the principles office while the teacher told me that doing something like that was irresponsible. I guess that's what I get for upsetting yet _another_ child of Athena.


	7. Sadness, Epic Sadness

Carter's Pov.  
The bell rings. We have now had the new kids for a couple of weeks. They all seem to fit in fine. Now that the kids who know Latin, which is just as strange as the kids who can speak and write Ancient Greek fluently, and Annabeth arrived, all of them are happy. I mean all. Before, the Greek kids-as everyone began to call them used to stay to themselves and only had a few friends outside their group. It seems they are more open, and social. But, many people began to notice that only a certain eight only stayed together most of the time. Maybe a couple extra people here and there, but mostly just them. All of them tended to jump more than the others they hung out with. I need to study them more. I walked into my next class deep in thought.

Maria Pov.  
I have kept an eye on Annabeth and Percy. They seem to be very close for a highschool couple. I swear that they can read each others thoughts just by looking the other in the eye. Today, eight students left abruptly, and in a hurry. Jason, a super hotty, Piper, Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Nico, a creepy goth kid, left the front door like it was life or death. No warning, no excuse, just left. Everyone else didn't notice anything, but I did.

Sally Blofis Pov.  
The kids came home in the middle of the school day covered in dirt from head to toe, and exhausted. All of them had monster slime on their clothes and in their hair.

Paul Blofis Pov.  
When I came home from work, I saw eight teenagers passed out in various locations all over the living room. Percy and Annabeth sprawled out on the couch, Nico and Hazel sitting side-by-side on the love seat, Leo, Piper, and Frank on the floor and Jason sitting up against the wall. I had to stifle a laugh. Hey, you come into your house and find a ton of teenagers dozing. I glanced toward the hallway, and saw Sally watching them with interest. I walked over to her, and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

Sally Blofis Pov.  
It's sad seeing such young people being plagued by such horrible wars and prophecies. I had my little boy, who isn't so little anymore, taken from the world when we all least expected, and had to fulfill yet another death proclaiming prophecy. They barely made it out alive. I remember when they came home.  
_Percy came home with a cut open on his arm supporting a blue-eyed boy, who had a huge gash on his face and blood leaking through his helmet. Nico was paler than normal sporting a large cut on his thigh, limping a lot. Annabeth could barely move and stand upright. She had an African-American girl supporting her, who couldn't have been more than thirteen. A curly-haired boy came in with tears on his face, and had a fire going in his hair, but didn't seem to mind. A small rodent-like creature trotted behind them, and a kaleidoscope eyed girl walked in. All of them were covered head to toe in nasty yuck that can only be described as dumpster goo. They all sat around the coffee table in the living room, like it was a war meeting. Quietly, I slipped into the kitchen, and brought out the stash of Ambrosia and Nectar. Those with wounds were being wrapped up with bandages and gauze. I set the godly food on the table, and let them work their magic. A couple of weeks later they still had the haunted look in their eyes. The Romans had gone back to California with Annabeth, so that she can study the Roman camp while attending a school there. Percy and the others from Camp-Half-Blood, stayed in New York._  
So, them coming home like this wasn't a surprise, more like _seriously? _So I just went throught the normal routine. Get the medical supplies, grab the Ambrosia and Nectar off of the kitchen shelf, and make sure they all have their limbs in their proper places. With a lot of thank-you's they just fell asleep. Looking at them, I realized how much older they looked. They look like the experience of 20 old people were placed inside of each of these young adults with a few greek myths shoved in there. Before I knew it, I had tears streaming out my eyes, and Paul comforting me in the hall.


End file.
